


Summertime

by morgan_cian



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationships are all about balance and communication, two lovers have a chance to reconnect in the summer heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime

“You are sure about this?”

Fine lines crinkled around bright green eyes. “You are stalling.”

“No,” Answering lines deepened in stubble covered cheeks around smiling lips, “I’m not. It’s very public.”

“Also, home turf,” came the rebuttal, “And we Texans tend to get mighty protective.”

A low growl was the only warning before hands gripped slender hips, “Don’t forget your place, boy.”

Bright white teeth flash, “I’m all yours.”

_For now_

*~*

The day started when it was still cool, the sun making its tracks across the sky and warming everything including the very air. It was so hot, the waves of heat shimmered. Dark shades protected eyes, sunscreen protected exposed skin, and the increasing heat brought out the glisten of sweat.

He had to grin. It had been years since he had been to anything like the small festival he had been reluctant to attend. The smell of grease and smoked meat, offers of fresh squeezed lemonade and funnel cakes blazed across small concession stands. He pulled his lover away from vender's hawking wears of faux leather and caps with green tractors.

The laugh he got in return warmed him more than blistering sun. The tilt of head had him raising a brow in question. "I thought we were going to spend the whole day here."

Long fingers wrapped his own with a quick squeeze before they dropped away. "Have different plans for lunch, unless you want all this deep fried goodness." His lover laughed at the expected grimace. "C'mon," the generic Hollywood intonations faded away under the thickening accent. "We'll have good seats for the fireworks later."

He looked around to make sure no one was watching. He gripped slender hips and pulled them into his groin, "I have my own fireworks in mind."

The laugh was low and dirty as they climbed into the SUV and drove away.

*~*

"Somehow, I don't see your father as a rancher." They drove under the archway that proclaimed the Ace of Spades Ranch.

"Nah," Sure hands shifted as the vehicle took the gravel road easily, "We were more city folk. This is my great aunt's land. She gives my free hand to come and go when I'm home."

The drive turned onto pasture land, jolting every now and then. He could see a tree line. "Is that where we are headed?"

He got a nod in reply, "There's a stream that used to be as a watering hole for livestock. Since the ranch got bigger, there's a bigger source deeper in the pasture. This one is mostly for swimming and such." Green eyes cut across to meet lust darkened ones; the smile flashed once more, "I thought you would like that idea."

He got out and stretched his legs as his lover moved around the SUV. He couldn't help but laugh when he emerged with a large picnic basket and checkered blanket. It was clichéd and perfect. It took all of his will power not to pounce when the denim clad ass mocked him as his lover spread the blanket. How the boy made cutoff blue jeans sexy was beyond him.

When he stood and turned, there was a moment of shock, in his lover's hands held to well worn baseball gloves. He had an almost shy look on his face. "I thought we could work up an appetite." He ducked his head; the lengthened locks shone gold in the sunlight. "I know it isn't what you had in mind but..."

He hushed his lover with a soft kiss before he stepped back. Sunglasses in place he took a mitt and tested it. "Show me what you got, kid."

It was fun and lighthearted. After slathering on sunscreen across bare shoulders and arms, playful groping notwithstanding, the game of catch started slowly. Throws got wilder and sweat sheened his lover's body as he stretched out to catch the ball. He leaned over and caught his breath. "There is food in that basket, right?"

His lover chuckled and led the way back to the blanket under the shade tree. The companionship was just an important as the lust that simmered between them. They shared cold fried chicken, crisp white wine, and fresh strawberries. He felt a pleasant buzz as Jensen cleared away the debris. Jeff reached out and touched the small of Jensen's bare back.

"C'mere, boy."

Jensen unsnapped his shorts and let them fall down his legs, kicking off shoes and standing before Jeff. His back was straight and proud, his hands clasped at the small of his back, his eyes lowered respectfully. He was not erect yet as Jeff trailed his fingers over soft flesh but that was going to change.

Jeff fished out the leather cock ring and bound Jensen efficiently, admiring the bare skin and heavy balls. A quiet hitch of breath was the only response his boy gave. Jeff trailed his fingers over the tight flesh, “So beautiful.”

He gripped Jensen’s hips and brought him down onto the blanket. Wide green eyes were serene, pupils blown with lust. Jeff dipped down and kissed him thoroughly. “Too long,” he muttered over pliant lips, “missed you.”

Jeff took his time teasing the body he knew so well. Somehow they worked. They both had careers that took them to opposite sides of the globe. Jeff had other lovers as did Jensen. Danneel was a sweet girl and surprisingly perceptive. And then there was Jared, the chemistry between his boy and the lanky Texan could not be denied.

He could have been a possessive bastard, made demands that neither of them would have been able to meet. Or, he could take what he could get, love filled green eyes, shy smiling lips, and a young man that possessed him from inside and out. Jeff understood the need for balance in their lives. It was what made the work.

But when they were together, there was no Danneel, no Jared and he could let his possessive lust run wild. Jensen told him that he gave Jensen what he needed, possession a chance to let go and just take, and Jeff took that responsibility very seriously.

Giving the soft skin of Jensen’s sac one last suck, Jeff fished into the basket, knowing that lube and condoms were near by. Jensen’s chin dipped down toward his flushed chest, his bottom lip bitten by white teeth, as he spread his legs, the bowed knees tipping outward. Jeff had to grip his own cock at the base at the sight of the tight pink skin being offered.

Ready, Jeff levered himself over Jensen. As he sank inside the welcome heat, he watched as Jensen’s eyes rolled back. He tipped his head back, exposing his neck. Jeff growled and bit into the flesh feeling Jensen’s body ripple around him, relaxing and taking him in. Jeff would never ask more of Jensen then his lover could give. And Jensen understood his need as well.

“Mine,” He gripped Jensen’s hair and pulled it back, “My boy.”

Jensen choked, “Yours, fuck, all yours Jeff.”

 _For now,_ Jeff’s mind supplied but he pressed it down and way. Instead, he slipped his hand down between them and released Jensen’s cock. The body beneath bowed, the heat clenching around his cock, and Jensen’s come spilled between them, coating their bellies.

Lust and greed took over as Jeff fucked Jensen hard, imprinting himself within Jensen. Slender fingers gripped his shoulders. Jeff looked down and saw the understanding and love in Jensen’s eyes. His hips stuttered as he came helplessly.

Between the heat and release, Jeff pulled Jensen’s sticky form against him. Sleep, they needed sleep.

“You’ve got me, Jeff,” Jensen mumbled against his chest. “I’m not going anywhere.”

When he awoke, the sun had moved and the dried come itched like a mother fucker. Jensen wasn’t there. Jeff set up and scratched his belly absently. Jensen was kneeling in the shallow water in nothing but his shoes, scrubbing his body. The water must have been cold; Jeff could see the Goosebumps on Jensen’s skin.

“All you need is a cowboy hat,” Jeff called slipping his on his shoes and followed his lover’s example, “I’m definitely feeling the Brokeback vibe.”

Jensen’s only reply was a smirk and a middle fingered salute. Jeff laughed. “I have a better idea, boy.”

Jensen’s smirk deepened before he took Jeff’s half hard dick in his mouth. Fuck, Jeff hissed, he had missed that too.

Realtively clean, the truck loaded up, Jeff climbed into the cab of the truck. He was tired, his skin tight with sun and sex. And Jensen was relaxed, peaceful even. Jeff cupped Jensen’s nape and pulled him in for a kiss that left lips swollen and breath in pants.

“Didn’t you say something about fireworks?”

Jensen’s head tipped back as he laughed, “More fireworks, old man?” Jeff laughed as they drove back towards town. He wasn’t surprised that Jensen had a secluded spot, complete with lawn chairs for the truck bed and a cooler of beer. They were far enough away that the sounds were faded pops but the sky would brighten over and over again.

He reached out and took Jensen’s hand, never looking away from the sky. He felt the weight of Jensen’s gaze but he said nothing. Instead, slender fingers tightened around his own, a contented sigh the perfect accompaniment to the symphony of color in the sky.


End file.
